


ssunshine felix

by prettiest_binnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Cute Bang Chan, Cute Kim Seungmin, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, GOT7 - Freeform, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, K-pop References, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, bang chan best leader, lowkey gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: im bad at summaries but basically felix is a little and these are his struggles/cute moments he spends with the other stray kids members
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Stray Kids Ensemble, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> skz 8 or none.
> 
> you can always leave request for chapters on my cc or twt!
> 
> twt: https://mobile.twitter.com/mirohmirrors
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/mirohmirrors

‼️‼️skip this chapter if youve already read my felix little space one-shot from my one shot book‼️‼️

Jeongin love felix so much, he loved everything about the boy and would do anything for him. Felix though, had a little secret. it was only known to the other 7 members and never brought it outside the dorm. Felix was an age regressor, he did it when he was most stressed or when he was feeling down. jeongin was the first to find out about this after noticing felix babbling to himself in the studio while they were recording, he had asked him about it the next day and ever since then slowly each member found out about felix, helping the boy trust them and letting him roam around the dorm as a little on their days off.

"innie hyungie!"  
felix called out to the younger from the kitchen.

"right here lixie!"  
jeongin responded from the laundry room where him and minho had been folding clothes.

"b-bokie drew t'is for innie hyungie!"  
felix handed jeongin the paper and minho watched in adoration as felix smiled widely, he had never seen the younger more happy than when he was in little space.

"wow its amazing i love it! whos this in the corner?"  
jeongin crouched down and pointed to a stick person who didnt have a name and seemed sad.

"oh! thats jinnie hyungie, he sad after bokie take his blue crayon, so bokie made him blue!"  
felix giggled and jeongin rolled his eyes playfully.

"did you at least give it back to him lixie?"  
felix shook his head and his eyes grew big and watery.

"s-should bokie give back? m sorry lixie not take any crayons again! dont b-be mad innie hyungie..."  
minho was shocked for a second how quickly felixs emotions changed. he was probably a little smaller today hence his sensitivity.

"no, no, innies not mad baby! just make sure you give it back to him after your done, okay?"  
jeongin wiped a single stray tear from felixs eye and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"o-o'tay!"  
felixs face lit back up, not a single tear in sight, before felix could run off again minho called to him.

"bokie!"  
felix stopped and turned around to look at minho, curiosity filling his eyes.

"how old are you baby?"  
felix smiled and counted his fingers before holding up four fingers.

"thank you baby!"  
minho shouted as felix ran away to go say sorry to hyunjin for stealing his crayon.

"can you take care of him if he decides to regress deeper?"  
chan was heard from the doorframe of the room. they had all agreed for jeongin to be felixs main caregiver since he knew the longest and probably knows the most about felixs habits. minho and chan worried for him, being the youngest he wasnt use to being a hyung so they tried their best to help him out the best they could.

"no, yeah i can care for him, he'd probably be a bit harder to care for when hes older than when he is really small."  
felix had only slipped into a really deep headspace once before, he had been feeling really on edge with everything and jeongin had a feeling it was coming that next morning. sure enough it did, no one was there it was just him and felix. something different felt off with felix, he had been more quieter, contrary to his normal energetic and talkative seven year old self. by that time jeongin concluded he was at least two or younger. it was really quiet, felix didnt fight him for bath time, didnt reject his food during lunch and was overall just a really big cuddle bug. they spent that day mostly laying in jeongins bed and watched some youtube occasionally playing a game on jeongins phone.

"innie i just worry if its too much for you?"  
chan spoke again, he was clearly concerned.

"chan hyung, i promise i have it under control-"  
the second jeongin finished his sentence he heard screaming coming from the living room, the voices belonging to jisung and hyunjin.

"hyungs! wheres felix?"  
the two stopped arguing momentarily and looked to where felix had been sitting before hand.

"he was right there where-"

"nice one hyung you fucking scared felix!"  
jisung yelled at the older boy.

"i did!? you started this you shit!"  
minho came into the room and tapped on jeongins shoulder, point towards his and felixs shared room. minho then went in the scold the other two for arguing in front of felix and should have kept their business elsewhere.

jeongin opened the door to his and felixs room, felix covered under his blankets. tiny sniffles being heard from underneath the blanket. jeongin didnt know what headspace felix was in, if he had gone deeper or if he had kicked himself out of little space.

"go away."  
felix talked in his normal voice, answering jeongins question.

"hyung, its me.."  
felix poked his head out of his blanket and scoffed, pulling it back under.

"im not little, go away innie."  
felix spokes up again from the blanket, jeongin sat next to him on his bed slowly and carefully, not wanted to alarm the boy.

"i know hyung, what happened?"  
felix sighed and turned the opposite way.

"you only love me when im little so can you just leave jeongin?!"  
jeongin felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. that was far from the truth, jeongin loved felix no matter what.

"no, no hyung, i love you so much. i dont care what headspace your in or whats going on, i'll always love you. i love lixie as much as i love my felix hyung."  
felix poked his head out again, jeongin now clearly seeing his puffy face and red eyes from crying.

"oh baby, what happened?"  
felix sat up and rested his head against jeongins chest.

"hannie hy- jisung hyung and jin- hyunjin hyung were arguing about me...inn- jeongin why does bo- i..why do i mess up everything..they havent fought in so long i feel like its lix- my fault."  
by the way felix was trying to keep himself from crying and how he spoke, he was right between both headspaces, he wanted to slip but he wouldnt let himself.

"lixie its not your fault, you couldn never do anything wrong, felix hyung stop being so hard on yourself. i get it was hard to see hyunjin and jisung hyung fighting in front of you but that doesnt mean its your fault. im sure their argument had nothing to do with you baby."  
in a way jeongin was addressing both little and big felix. he knew they were both listening.

"innie hyungie! i-i love you!"  
felix started crying, he was fully in his headspace. he clung to jeongins waist like it was the last thing on earth.

"i know baby, i love you so much too. hannie and jinnie hyung are big meanies for arguing in front of my lixie huh?"  
felix aggressively nodded, still crying. jeongin put his hand on felixs hair. petting it gently, thats when minho opened the door, hyunjin and jisung peering inside and guilt filled them by seeing how tightly felix was holding onto jeongin and crying.

"yongbokie, baby."  
minho called to the boy who still hadnt looked up. felix looked up and saw both jisung and hyunjin walking towards him.

"baby we're sorry. we didnt mean to argue with you right there."  
felix wiped his eyes and looked the two in the eye. he squished the two boys cheeks together, one hand on jisungs left cheek and the other hand on hyunjins right cheek.

"o more figh'ing! 'ot just when lixie not dere b-but foever! o'tay?"  
felix was still crying but tried to look serious so they would listen to him.

"okay jinnie hyung promises, jisung?"  
hyunjin looked at jisung.

"hannie hyungie promises too bokie."  
felix was pretty satisfied with himself and cleaned his nose with jeongins shirt.

"now kith."  
felix still had his hand on both of their cheeks so he just had to tilt their heads to face each others.

"what im not doing that!"  
hyunjin tried to pull his face away but saw changbin and minho staring at him from the doorframe and kissed jisungs cheek, the way the two squirmed away from each other made felix giggle and laugh loudly.


	2. slipped

ever since the jisung and hyunjin incident everyone was noticing that felix wasnt slipping as often as before, and when he did he wasn't exactly the most well behaved.

"felix you need to eat, big felix hasn't eaten in two days."  
jeongin said sternly at the little who was fighting him for the fourth time that day. he hadnt eaten his breakfast or lunch so jeongin was hoping for some success when dinner came around.

"no! lix not hungy. lix not want food!"  
felix huffed his annoyance. jeongin knew why felix was acting like this but didnt dare bring the boy out of little space to talk to big felix. jeongin tried feeding him again but felix pulled his face away from the spoon.

"i-innie hyung! stop!!"  
felixs voice was growing louder and thats when changbin came in.

"bin hyung-"  
changbin quickly popped felixs pacifier into his mouth and carried him on his hip to his room. jeongin sighed in frustration, mouthing a thank you to changbin. he had only wanted the younger to eat, hopefully he didnt stress him out more.

"yongbokie. whats wrong huh? why are you acting like that with innie?"  
changbin sat felix down on his bed and crouched out to get eye to eye with the boy.

"i-i...m tired hyung! im so sorry! im sorry i didnt say anything sooner im just so tired and i cant bring myself to slip as far as i need to hyung!"  
felix was fully into his normal headspace by the time he started crying.

"hey sh its okay, hyungs got you felix."  
changbin sat on the bed next to the boy and hugged him tightly, felix eventually had cried himself to sleep. ending up laying in changbins bed, the older holding onto him so he didnt fall. changbin had been the second person to find out about little felix after he caught jeongin slipping a pacifier in felixs mouth when he was walking by their room. felix trusted changbin the most with his youngest self. sure jeongin was his main caregiver but originally changbin had always been there even when he had no clue on how to take care of felix. after a long talk with jeongin and felix he had then decided he would do his absolute best for felix and give him the world if he had to. with that said felix felt the most safe and comforted in changbins arms at his lowest.

"b-bibbi?"  
changbin heard a small sound coming from felix and he knew, with all that stress felix had finally let go and let changbin finally take care of him.

"hm? binnies here baby."  
changbin smiled to himself, he didnt get to see really small felix who could barely stand on his own very often, it was usually late at night so changbin always kept an ear on him.

"binnies gonna make you a bottle to help you sleep again yeah?"  
felix let out a noise of complaint when he felt changbin get up. he looked over to the bed beside him and jisung wasnt in bed, he was probably in the kitchen eating with chan or something. he quickly grabbed felixs baby bottle from his drawer and went out into the kitchen.

"you good bin hyung?"  
jisung voice was heard from the other side of the kitchen, he wasnt with chan but jeongin. they were eating some kind of chicken.

"mhm, lix just woke up, making him a bottle right now."  
jeongins eyes grew worried when he heard that felix was in baby space. changbin tiredly grabbed some milk and put it to warm up in the microwave.

"i-is he-"

"hes fine innie

changbin read the youngers mind and shook the bottle, adding a little bit of honey and liquid sleep medicine.

"maybe i'll come sit down with you guys in a few minutes."  
changbin left the room, jisung had been wanting to follow the boy to see if he needed help with anything, he wasnt good caring after felix and the others didnt let him because of the one time he let felix unknowingly drink a monster energy, he didnt sleep for two days. 

changbin slowly opened the door to his room, felix sitting half asleep and chewing on changbins stuffed animal.

"hey thats dirty baby, take this."  
changbin set felix down in his lap and gently pushed the tip of the bottle into felixs mouth.

"b-bibbi-"  
felix mumbled against the bottle, changbin rocking him back and fourth. there was a soft knock on the door to which changbin responded with a 'come in'.

"hey, me and innie are gonna go to bed- oh..i thought he was asleep...sorry i-"

"come here sung."

jisung obeyed the older and sat next to him waiting for instructions.

"wanna feed him?"  
jisung stood in shock and aggressively shook his head no.

"shut up, here."  
changbin momentarily pulled the bottle from felixs lips and handed the bottle over to jisung. jisung shakily grabbed hold on the bottle and slipped it back into felixs mouth before the boy could start whining. changbin looked at him as his hand became steady and his facial features soften. jisung has all his attention on felix but changbin had all of his....on jisung.


	3. oops

felix woke up the next morning feeling really tired, the medicine changbin put in his bottle knocked him out cold. he searched around the room with his eyes for anyone, when he didnt see anyone his eyes watered up and he was crying.

"hey, lix you okay? dont cry..mh... hannie hyungs right here!"  
jisung wasnt really sure what to do beside reassuring the little he was right there with him, surprisingly that worked, felix opened his eyes and immediately clung to jisung.

"h-hannie hyungie no 'eave ixie?"  
felix spoke with a smaller voice than normal and jisung wrapped his arms around felix

"no baby, hannie hyungie isnt going anywhere. you want to see innie hyungie?"  
felix pouted and nodded, wanting to see his main caregiver. jisung attempted to balance felix on his side, thankfully the boy was rather light so it wasnt to much of a hassle.

"b-bibbi?"  
jisung recognized the word and assumed felix wanted his bottle, he carried him out if the room, saying good morning to changbin who was walking by. felix made grabby hands at changbin and jisung stopped walking.

"whats wrong lix?"  
changbin heard felix and also came back to the hall.

"bibbi, 'ixie wan bibbi n innie."  
felix tried getting to changbin, hands still out. the two looked at each other just as confused as the other one. changbin wasted no time picking up felix into his arms.

"bibbi seep ok?"  
felix asked changbin as he carried felix to the living room, sitting next to jeongin. 

"y-yeah bibbi slept okay lixie"

changbin smiled, he had only ever been binnie hyung but he was assuming because he was smaller he couldnt pronounce it but changbin didnt mind at all.

"lix hi baby!"  
jeongin pushed felixs bangs back and kissed him in the forehead, the older giggling.

"oh! felix is in baby space?"  
seungmin poked his head into the room and made his way towards the kitchen where minho and hyunjin were cooking. jeongin nodded and the little let himself free from changbins grasp and crawled to hyunjins leg.

"ah, youre just the cutest thing ever lix!"  
hyunjin happily carried the boy in his arms, squeezing his cheeks and planting kisses all over them. chan came into the room and everyone diverted their attention to their leader.

"what day is it?"  
chan looked rushed so jeongin wasted no time answering him.

"tuesday, your day to watch lix, why?"  
chan sighed in frustration.

"is anyone busy today?"  
everyone nodded their heads, already made plans werent going to be canceled easily, chan knew this.

"fuck, uh they want me in the studio today."  
jeongin bit his lip, he also was busy with work. he had some vocal lessons going on later in the day.

"i-i can take care of-"  
jisung started talking, looking up from his laptop.

"no. its fine jisung, i'll watch him."  
minho talked over the boy.

"hey minho hyung didnt you have to help with the choreo?"  
hyunjin spoke up.

"no really i dont have anything going on-"

"i can rearrange."  
minho sighed and went back to plating the food. jisung stood up and put his hands down harshly against the table, everyone looking at him now.

"i can watch lix! i have literally absolutely nothing going on today just writing some lyrics so please for the love of god can i please watch him!?"  
everyone looked at jisung in shock. chan walked over to jisung and put his hand on his shoulder.

"jisung im not sure-"

"oh yeah, okay fine, suddenly I AM busy at the studio making some stupid mixes that probably wont even end up being heard."  
jisung packed up his computer and phone and went out the door. everyone knew jisung put a lot on himself but to think the music he made was worthless? that was something else.

"wait jisung-"  
changbin got up from where he was as well and went after the boy.

"jeongin, you make the call. youre his main caregiver."  
chan spoke softly now.

"i'll stay. its fine you guys do whatever you need to."  
jeongin watched as felix crawled towards him and picked up the boy, heading towards their room.


	4. jisung

~~~

"jisung?"  
changbin knocked softly on the door to jisungs own studio.

"go away."  
changbin heard when he opened the door. jisung was sitting on his chair, curled up into a ball. he was fixing a demo, only his vocals were present throughout the padded walls of the studio.

"i said get out hyung! i sound terrible anyways."  
jisung threw one of his stuffed animals which were placed on the desk at changbins face.

"jisung. stop."  
changbin paused his computer, he looked at the boy and put his hands on his shoulders.

"w-what do you want?!"  
jisung pushed changbin away and spinned his chair to face away from changbin.

"i want you to look at me."  
jisung shook his head. changbin had then thought of an idea.

"please baby, i wanna see my babys pretty face."  
jisung momentarily stopped sniffling. it was quiet for a few minutes before jisung turned himself around and faced changbin with his puffy eyes and red cheeks.

"h-hyungs baby..?"  
jisung spoke small, almost like felix. definitely not the outcome changbin was hoping for but he didnt mind it either.

"y-yeah...hyungs baby."  
changbin went in for a hug but jisung stuck out his hands to stop him.

"i-im not a little if thats what you think..s-so dont..."  
changbin lifted jisungs face out of his sweater and placed a small kiss on the boys lips.

"thats okay. i dont really mind either way."  
jisung face went redder, he hid his face back inside his sweater.

"whats wrong sungie?"  
changbin laughed and grabbed a chair from the side of the room.

"s-stop you started it."  
jisungs tongue tripped over its words.

"can i see your song that i know you worked so hard on and put your life into thats not at all worthless?"  
jisung rolled his eyes and changbin only giggled.

"to far hyungie."  
jisung pressed play, the sound of his voice always irritated him but when he listened to it again with changbin, he ignored the little mistakes, staring at him the entire time, the song had finally ended and changbin went back to some parts that he thought needed some work. of course, jisung wasnt paying attention at all.

"....but overall its pretty good-"  
jisung grabbed changbin by his shirt and pulled his into a kiss, this one lasting a bit longer.

"thank you hyung."  
jisung mumbled when they both pulled away.

"anytime sungie. do you wanna take a break? go get something to snack on?"  
jisung nodded and smiled when changbin offered to hold his hand.

double chapter update lol i just had a sudden spark of inspiration pls except this 💔


	5. colors!

"felix!! dont do that! hyungs gonna kill me."  
jeongin rushed to the little who was happily coloring over jisungs sheet music.

"innie hyung doesnt think it pretty?"  
jeongin bit his lip, he knew jisung would be upset if he found out.

"hey jeongin have you seen my- my lyrics!"  
jisung walked in and spotted the bright green and yellow colors over his work.

"h-hey it was an accident hyung dont-"  
jeongin tried to stop him and jisung ignored him and went straight for felix.

"felix! come on really!? whats wrong with you, you know that this shit is important to me!"  
jisung sighed in frustration, felix feeling bad, tried jumping off the dinning table to say sorry and give jisung a hug when he knocked over a glass cup, the water inside of it landing on the surface of jisungs laptop.

"FELIX WHAT THE FUCK."  
jisung yelled at the little quickly grabbing a towel and drying off his computer. jeongin had enough if jisung yelling at him and pinned him against the wall.

"stop fucking yelling at him! it was an accident get over it! you cant be yelling at him like you would anyone else jisung! YOU know better!"  
jeongin slapped jisung arm and went back to felix.

"youre the one that let him near my stuff!"  
jeongin turned back around and started arguing with jisung. felix on the verge of tears wanted to stop them. he disappeared from the room and went to call chan, since he wasnt home he tried waking up minho.

"m-minho hyungie...'ake up pease!"  
minho woke up to felix crying and it took him a moment but he heard the arguing outside in the kitchen.

"both of you stop."  
minhos voice was tired but stern.

"hyung it was him! he started yelling at felix for accidentally spilling some water!"  
jeongin spoke first and pointed his finger.

"hey! youre the one that isn't capable of watching him correctly! fuck as might as well make changbin his main caregiver-"

"jisung! no swearing. dont you dare say that about jeongin, you and me both know hes better capable of taking care of felix than you. and jeongin, consider being more observant of lix, i get it hes a child and hard to keep track of all the time but still listen for him. jisung, just because felix does something doesnt give you the right to yell at him in little space especially."  
felix hid behind minho, arms wrapped around the olders waist.

"i understand hyung, im sorry jisung hyung. i'll try to keep a better eye on him."  
jeongjn bowed out of sincerity and wanted to cry at the though of jisung thinking he wasn't capable of taking care of felix.

"ugh, i cant with any of you. especially you."  
jisung pointed to minho and walked out the door, most likely on his way to the studio.

"lixie, are you oka-"

"fine minho hyung."  
felix mummbled, now back inside his regular headspace. jeongin walked to their room, felix quietly followed him and listened from outside room. jeongin fell to the floor and started crying.

"oh jeongin..."  
felix mumbled again. suddenly having an idea. he grabbed what he needed and headed out the door to look for jisung, assuming he was at the studio after calling changbin to confirm.

"felix? what do you need."  
jisung looked surprised to say the least.

"do you mind if i sit here?"  
jisung hesitated and then shook his head.

"l-listen i dont remember a lot when im little...b-but..."  
felix choked on his words.

"i-if you hate little me jisung hyung then just say it! i cant take this anymore i'll always remind myself to not bother you if thats the case! i-i just need to know.. "  
felix was crying, his attempt to hold back his tears never worked anyways. jisung looked heart broken, he knew he was being rough on him after hearing an earful out of changbin but he had no idea he had hurt felix this badly. the boy he had seen being happy and giggling whenever talking about being little, was now shaking and crying in front of him. too scared to be himself because hes afriad his hyung doesnt like his true self. thats when jisung really realized; hes the worst hyung ever...

"felix.."  
was all jisung could say, unable to know how to feel about the situation or how to handle it. he wasnt good with emotions, struggling with anxiety he himself didnt even understand his own. the only thing he could do was hold him. he held felix in his arms, hoping that his body language gave away the sign. the sign that he wasnt good with words but wanted to express how sorry he was.

"im sorry...i love everything about you felix. im sorry that i made you think otherwise. im sorry you felt the need to hide yourself from me. im the worst hyung ever for that. i-im not good with these things but just know im sorry and i love you."  
felix cried harder and felt himself slip in jisungs arms.

"i-i love hyungie too."  
jisung bit his lip. he didnt know what felix thought of him now.

"lix baby...im so sorry."  
felix squeezed his waist tighter, shaking his head.

"n-no 'ont be sorry! 'ixes sorry for spilling water!"  
felix looked up at jisung with his big eyes.

"lix...im not mad about that baby i promise."  
jisung kissed felixs forehead and the two laid on the floor for a little while holding each other.


	6. bonus changsung

"o-oh hyung where are you going?"  
jisung watched as changbin tried slipping out the door of the dorm early morning.

"i just have some work in the studio dont worry."  
changbin walked over to the younger boy and kissed his forehead.

"alright be careful..."  
jisung smiled and watched the boy walk out the door. jisung knew he could always visit changbin whenever but he preferred to not bother him because whenever he was there they got sidetracked rather easily.

~~

bad idea to not bug changbin, hyunjin and jeongin were running around the house chasing each other while minho was sitting on the couch watching and seungmin was running after felix who was clinging to hyunjins leg. chan was probably asleep.

"hey we should go to the market today!"  
felix suggested.

"hyung! its a weekend its gonna be so packed."  
jeongin whined as he rolled around on the floor after their game.

"no i think we'll be fine."  
felix insisted, everyone agreed except minho and jisung.

"are you all forgetting something? the one rule about going out??"  
minho spoke up, giving jisung time to calm himself down at the words "large crowd" and he was thankful for that.

"to not go away from the manager?"  
jeongin tilted his head in curiosity. seungmin got the idea and lightly hit jeongins shoulder.

"no you idiot! jisung hyung!"  
jisung didnt want to keep the group from going to the market and enjoying themselves so he just shook his head.

"no i-its okay minho hyung and seungmin. i'll just stay home with chan hyung or go to the studio with changbin hyung."  
the group felt bad but the younger members didnt want to disobey their hyung so they got up and changed.

"you sure you want to stay jisung?"  
minho asked for the one millionth time that hour.

"yes im sure! go ahead dont lose the kids hyung."  
jisung mocked and gave minho a hug. once they were gone jisung also changed into a comfortable sweater and headed out to the studio.

~~

"binnie hyung!"  
jisung called out the changbin as he slowly opened the door to his studio. changbin didn't notice him at first, he was working hard and had his headphones in. jisung really didnt want to bother him.

"oh sung! hi baby."  
changbin went in to give the younger boy a hug and kissed him on the lips.

"h-hi binnie hyung."  
changbin unplugged his headphones from his computer and set them down on his desk.

"whats up?"

"oh its just the guys wanted to go to the market today ao i stayed behind."  
changbin was still getting use to remembering jisung frequently had been having small panic attacks when they were in largely crowded areas.

"oh im sorry... here wanna sit down on the couch and i'll order us some food and then we can watch a movie on my laptop?"  
jisung really wasnt looking to distract changbin from  
his work so he tried to deny the offer.

"no, stop! you always baby me so let me take care of you okay?"  
jisung finally gave up and nodded. changbin squealed and pulled jisung down onto his couch.

~~

"i miss having little moments like this with you."  
changbin was curled into jisungs side as they watched a movie on his laptop.

"me too, its just we're so busy lately..."  
jisung replied, it was quiet for a minute before he spoke up again.

"hey hyung do you think we could come out to anyone?"  
changbin looked up at jisung, sitting up to look at him directly.

"i-i mean soon i guess but maybe not now?"

jisung sighed, feeling disappointed they had to hise themselves from everyone.

"hey dont be upset! even if anyone finds out accidentally im not going anywhere."  
jisung awkwardly smiled and laughed.

"what...what did you do sung?"  
jisungs cheeks turned a bright red color.

"i uhm..minho hyung kind if found out the other day when you were on your way to buy food and i kissed your cheek.."  
changbin looked flustered for a minute the threw his hands to his face out of embarrassment

"b-but its not that big of a deal right?! he didnt really mind!"  
changbin sighed and wrapped his arms around jisungs waist.

"m yeah its okay i guess..."  
jisung held the bottom of changbins chin and brought his lips to his.

"mh not here jisung!"  
changbin giggled as jisung littered kisses over changbins neck and face.

"tickles.."  
jisung smiled satisfied and continued what he was doing.

"what the-"

"chan hyung!"  
changbin pushed jisung off of him and wiped down his neck.

"yeah uh...hi?"  
changbin gulped.

"what...what are you doing here? i t-thought you were asleep back at the dorm?"  
jisung sat up and rubbed his head from where he had hit the side of his coffee table.

"yeah i was until neither of you decided to pick up your phones after i called you 36 times."  
chan rolled his eyes and pointed towards their phones sitting at jisungs desk.

"oh shit.."  
jisung stared at his phone, the messages and missed calls appearing on screen.

"chan hyung its not what it looks like! h-hyung and i-"  
chan smiled and held a finger to his mouth.

"its okay you guys look cute."  
he smiled and walked out of the studio.

"wanna finish this?"  
jisung climbed back on top of changbin.

"raincheck? m kinda feeling out of it right now.."  
jisung nodded and helped changbin stand up.

"thats alright bun dont worry."  
changbin froze at the nickname, a soft blush coming over his face.

"b-bun...?"  
jisung didnt even realize the nickname had slipped out.

"ah no im sorry if that-"

"no its okay i...i liked it."  
changbin reached out for jisungs hand as they walked back to the dorm.

~~

"binnie hyungie! sungie hyung!!"  
felixs voice beamed as soon as the two opened the door.

"hey baby!"  
changbin immediately went to pick up felix. jisung was the first to notice everyone was sittingi in the living room staring at them.

"h-hyungies are wating for bof of you!"  
felix giggled as changbin peeked at the rest of the group sitting at the couch.

"hey guys come in."  
chan signaled to a spot on the middle couch where the two could sit together.

"so is there something you want to talk about...?"  
chan asked as the two say down, felix busied himself with some blocks on the floor.

"i uhm..."  
jisung fiddled with his fingers and minho put his hand on top of his.

"its okay. no ones here to judge, we just want to know why youre hiding what youre hiding. we're family jisung, changbin, we'll always be here."  
jisungs breath was a little shaky but he calmed down rather quickly.

"m sorry guys..."  
changbin spoke first.

"im sorry we didnt tell you all sooner, uh jisung and i..."  
changbin looked at jisung and nodded.

"hyung and i are in a relationship."  
jisung finished the sentence and everyone just looked at each other. hyunjin was the first to stand up. he quickly went to pull the two into a hug.

"jeongin owes me 10$ now thank you."  
hyunjin whispered into changbins ear and giggled.

"yah! what is it with you and bets?"  
jisung laughed and the air was cleared much easier after that.

"i really wish you both wouldve told us sooner."  
seungmin added after the air was light.

"yeah me too."  
hyunjin added.


	7. felixs valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey! listen everyone! felix asked me to be his boyfriend first! he even gave me a card!"  
> jeongin flexed on the other members, chan walked into the room and laid down the card felix gave him.
> 
> "dont feel so special now."  
> chan smirked and jeongins heart ached, he felt special thinking felix gave only him a card.
> 
> "felix gave me his last ring pop!"  
> hyunjin exclaimed loudly.
> 
> "thinking about it now, where is he?"  
> changbin thought and they all stopped for a second, looking around the dining room.
> 
> "seungmin just stole him from me."  
> minho walked into the room and rolled his eyes.
> 
> "WHAT?!"
> 
> or
> 
> all the guys love felix, but who will win over little felix?

"i-innie hyungie..."  
jeongin hears a small voice at his bed side and looks at the little who has a card in his hand.

"lix? whats wrong hun?"  
felix smiled brightly and shoved the card into jeongins face.

"channie hyungie helped me a little, b-but i mostly did it by myself!"  
by the way he was talking jeongin knew he was a bit older than usually, none the less he took the cards from his hands and read it to himself. admiring the little pictures he drew and a single mini candy taped to the inside of the card.

"aw, you want innie hyungie to be your boyfriend for today hm?"  
felix gasped and he eyes lit up.

"hyungie m-my boyfriend?"  
jeongin nodded and so did felix. he ran out of the room giggling.

~~

a few hours later minho sent felix to wake up changbin for breakfast, he wobbled his way to his and changbins shared room and tapped on the boys shoulder.

"binnie hyung! i have question!"  
felix whispered yelled to the older male. changbin groaned but stopped when he saw felix

"whats up bokie?"  
changbin yawned as felix pecked his cheek.

"can binnie be my...b-boy..boy..."  
felix forgot the word and changbin laid in his bed shocked.

"boyfriend?"

felix nodded and brought out a heart shaped lollipop for him.

"bokie you're adorable, i'll be your boyfriend for today hm?"  
changbin pinched his cheek and got out of bed holding felixs hand. changbin saw the others sitting at the table already, hyunjin gasped when the two walked in.

"bokie! why are you holding changbin hyungs hand? im your boyfriend remember?"  
hyunjin pouted and jeongin gave hyunjin a look.

"what are you talking about? I'M lixs boyfriend."  
jeongin spoke up, one after another the table turned into chaos, they were all arguing about who felixs "boyfriend" was. it was when felix was giggling watching them all when minho picked him up and lead him out of the kitchen.

"thank you hyungie, they were loud."  
feix giggled as minho carried the boy into the littles room.

"yeah they were being annoying for me."  
minho smiled at the boy. felix went for a hug and whispered in the boys ear.

"youre my favorite boyfriend hyungie~"  
minho laughed and kissed felixs cheek. 

"minnie hyungie play with me?"  
felix took out a coloring book and some crayons.

"sure baby, whatever you want."  
minho and felixs quiet time lasted at least ten minutes, seungmin comes into the room with chocolate in his hands.

"minho hyung~ can i take lix from you for a little?"  
minho folded his hands over felix and shook his head.

"is okay minnie hyungie! i go seungminnie hyung for bit!"  
felix looked up at the older and minho gave into the boy and watched as seungmin took him away by his hand.

"hey! listen everyone! felix asked me to be his boyfriend first! he even gave me a card!"  
jeongin flexed on the other members, chan walked into the room and laid down the card felix gave him.

"dont feel so special now."  
chan smirked and jeongins heart ached, he felt special thinking felix gave only him a card.

"felix gave me his last ring pop!"  
hyunjin exclaimed loudly.

"thinking about it now, where is he?"  
changbin thought and they all stopped for a second, looking around the dining room.

"seungmin just stole him from me."  
minho walked into the room and rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?!"  
jeongin yelled and made his way to seungmins room.

"no i want bokie!"  
changbin ran in front of jeongin and locked the door to his and felixs room where he thought seungmin and felix were.

"binnie?"  
changbin turned to the voice coming from his bed.

"ji?"  
changbin turned around to see his boyfriend wearing his shirt and putting his own on the side table.

"h-hyung! i got cold sorry if you-"

"its cute on you."  
changbin smiled and pecked jisungs cheek.

~~

"youre all my boyfriends though!"  
felix pouted as the 7 of them sat him down to settle things at last.

"no but if you HAD to pick?"  
jisung explained.

"minho hyungie colored with me today...seungminnie hyung gave me chocolate and didnt tell innie- oops... i wasn't supposed to say that huh minnie hyung?"  
jeongin glared at seungmin who returned with an awkward smile.

"n-no lix you weren't."  
seungmin adverted his eyes to avoid jeongins.

"anyways! sorry seungminnie hyung. and uhm channie hyungie made me a sandwich!!"  
felix started again.

"jinnie hyung...i dunno i cant member.."  
hyunjins mouth hung open and felix giggled.

"okok i know!"  
felix swung his legs back and forth.

"i choose one for everyday!!"  
felix giggled again and the boys groaned.

"he's obviously going to pick jeongin first, yongbokie this system is rigged!"  
changbin whined. and felix shook his head.

"for today is...minho hyungie!"  
felix got up off the couch and made his way to the older boy, wrapping his arms around minho.

"i knew i was his favorite boyfriend from the start."  
minho bragged as he carried the boy into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda short but it was fun writing it! i hope you enjoyed it too ! 💗


End file.
